<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it started with counting the dates by hallucinate (qunnyvictoria)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211174">it started with counting the dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyvictoria/pseuds/hallucinate'>hallucinate (qunnyvictoria)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jurnal seorang pencinta [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyvictoria/pseuds/hallucinate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When will you take me out on a date again? — 20</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jurnal seorang pencinta [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/298112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it started with counting the dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>20</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>It started with counting the dates;</p>
<p>When will you take me out on a date again?</p>
<p>I didn’t know it could lead us into this. Your fingers intertwined with mine, your arms around my shoulders. Your smile makes me smile, too.</p>
<p><em>You</em> make <em>me</em> happy.</p>
<p>It started with a simple chat.</p>
<p>You started with this or that question. I was curious, back then. But I played along—until I realized I do like you.</p>
<p>You make me wonder over and over again. You make me fantasizing on my head, creating scenarios that won’t happen. Won’t happen. Will happen.</p>
<p>Feelings are intoxicating. I won’t sugarcoating; it makes us happy, it makes us wonder, it makes us obsessing with something that we want.</p>
<p>You are the one that I want.</p>
<p>It started with a continuous dates;</p>
<p>The other places. That one place. This one. The one that I haven’t tried before, and I start it with you. My first experience with new places. I like to try new places, new experiences, new person that comes into my life unexpected—<em>you</em>.</p>
<p>The journey that I started to write in the middle of the pandemic mess.</p>
<p>Something I know that I need when I realized I was waiting for your texts. Waiting for your simple hello. Or any other topics that are interesting. Movies. Songs. Politics. Anything.</p>
<p>How can someone fit so perfectly?</p>
<p>It started with an accidental touch.</p>
<p>Your fingers brushed with mine. I don’t mind. You said sorry. I said it wasn’t a problem. Never a problem. Your fingers are cold, maybe because of the weather.</p>
<p>Then another touch when you sat beside me.</p>
<p>Another tingling touch that makes me smile. A soft, gentle hand wrapped into mine.</p>
<p>Then a hug.</p>
<p>I want to kiss you so bad.</p>
<p>It started with <em>you</em>.</p>
<p>I just want you to know that you make me happy.</p>
<p>I want to be with you.</p>
<p>Please bear with my insecurities, anxieties, problems, and anything that would bother you in the future. I will try so hard to not make you uncomfortable.</p>
<p>(not gonna say the ‘L’ word yet, but I know the feelings are creeping in).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>